Simple Things
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Garmadon and Misako find they're going to be parents, can they handle such a responsibility? Or will Lloyd be too much for them to handle? Garsako domestic/baby fluff. T for mainly the beginning and some language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So warning, the first segment is... steamy... just a warning XD So yep the rest after this is all fluffy, I promise that XD**

* * *

"Morning."

Misako's tired eyes slowly opened. She turned her head to the left and saw a pair of dark blue, almost purple, eyes looking at her. "Hi…" she smiled and ruffled his brown hair so it hung in his eyes. "Slept well this time?"

He tilted his head down, "Slept most of the way… been up for about an hour…"

"What time is it?" she yawned and looked at the window. It was still dark out with a chill in the bedroom so she checked the clock on her bed. It read five a.m. and she sighed. "I could have slept another hour…" she half laughed. "Didn't have to be in until seven thirty today… last week before holiday break…"

"Sorry," he scooted closer to her, playing with a bit of her hair. "Anyway I can make it up to you?" he twirled a lock of hair around his finger gently.

She looked up with a bit of a smile and rolled over so she lay on top of him under the covers. "Yes actually…" she smirked and kissed his forehead gently. She felt a hand slip down the waistband of her shorts and blushed at his touch. "I see we're on the same page…" She slipped her hand under his pants and then his boxers.

He lifted his head up, sealing their lips together slowly as she traced the buttons on his shirt, carefully unbuttoning each one. He slipped the shirt off and rolled over so he was over her. She smiled into the kiss as her hands pulled on the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

As she tried to slip them down he brought his hands to her hips and started slipping her shorts off her hips as well. "I'm starting to be happy you woke me up…" she swallowed as he kissed her neck. She tried not to be so sensitive there and restrained her shoulders from jerking up and hitting his face.

"I'm happy you're letting me make it up to you…" he kissed her cheek, kicking off his sweatpants and leaving them on the floor next to his shirt and her shorts.

Misako's head rested back on her pillow, closing her eyes as she felt his hands slide down her leg, as he kissed her chest, pulling her tee shirt down to kiss her breasts. Her mind started wandering. "Do you ever… wish we could have a baby?" she opened her eyes. He looked at her, hand stopped.

"What?" He stopped, looking up at her.

She laughed, "You know… a baby?" she bit her lips together. "We've been married for almost twenty one years. Don't… don't you ever wish we could?" Garmadon sighed seeing her eyes water over.

He tilted his head back and forth, "It's not like we can now if we couldn't when we were younger…" he looked down. "Isn't harder once we're around this age anyways?"

Misako's green eyes looked away and he sighed. He didn't want to make her upset about that, she was almost forty and their anniversary was in May. "Come on you know I didn't mean-"

"I know…" she cut him off with a forced smile. "I brought it up…" she turned her head to the left, "I just think about it sometimes and feel depressed I couldn't have a baby with you…"

He brushed her lighter hair back, touching her cheek, "I didn't marry you just to have kids or something like that… it's just because I love you so much… yea it would have been a nice addition… but I don't care."

She looked back at him, "You're just saying that…" she narrowed her eyes, the corners of her mouth tugging up slightly.

"I can prove it right now…" he told her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arms around her smaller body, bringing them closer together if that was any more possible. Suddenly the cool air in the small house became warm and then turned hot as they kissed deeper, hearts racing as he ran his tongue over her teeth and the roof of her mouth, suppressing the moaning from the back of her throat.

She let out a small noise when he lifted her shirt and touched her sensitive skin around her lower abdomen and hips.

He let go for a brief moment to slip her shirt over her head and went back to forcing his way into her mouth, she ran her hands up his bare chest and slipped down his hips and started folding back his underwear, his left hand doing the same to her.

"Forgetting the nightmares?" she whispered, heavily breathing, trying to not to scream as he thrust himself upon her, rotating his hips on her as she was pressed into the sheets, warm sensations in her body.

He pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck.

"Most certainly…" he could barely answer before kissing her again, starting to feel out of breath from her. His fingers ran through her wavy hair and she lay back again.

He lay down on her side and she turned to face his satisfied smile and she smiled back, cheeks pink. "Love you so freaking much…" she felt her eyes closing as both felt tired again, twining their hands together before drifting off.

* * *

The alarm went off as the two tiredly opened their eyes. Garmadon opened his eyes, seeing he somehow ended up on his wife's side of the bed. "What time is it?" she yawned, pulling the comforter up over her bare shoulders as she turned, head on his shoulder, feeling cold again.

Garmadon yawned too and looked at it. "Mm… six fifty five," he wiped his eye.

"What!?" she jolted up in bed, making him flinch. "I should have been up a half an hour ago!" she rolled her head back. "Looks like I'm skipping breakfast…" she tossed the blanket off her. "I'll take the first shower today…" she quickly ran out of the room before her husband could attempt to grab her.

"Hey we can save time and take one together," he smirked while calling to her in the other room.

"No way mister! You'll only make me later than I already am!" she laughed, sticking her head back in. "Though I can't stop you from jumping in the shower with me…" she had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she left again.

"Well it's not like I plan on getting dressed all over again and waiting for you to finish," he laughed and got out of the bed too into the bathroom across the hallway. "Hello…" he smiled, pulling the glass door open.

"I have no time for your games," she laughed and turned her back to him, rinsing soap out of her long hair.

His hands snaked around her bare waist and kissed the back of her neck and shoulder blades. "Well, can't you just call in sick or something?" he laughed.

She leaned back against him, "No…" she smiled. "I was lucky to get this job you know… I can't keep calling in sick just to canoodle with you."

"Well don't forget that I helped you get the job being that it was my father who let you use his library and taught you about ancient history…" he smirked. "Little gratitude would be appreciated…"

"And I'm sure you wouldn't want all that work to be in vain," she stretched her shoulders back, feeling his hands slip down her much smaller body.

On the counter of the sink her cell phone sat, ringing. It immediately caught her attention. She reached out and grabbed it, careful not to get it wet. "Hello; Sonia?"

_"Where are you!?"_

"In the shower! I'm getting out _right now_," she sighed. "Cover for me until I can get in…" she hung up and finished rinsing herself off.

Garmadon saw she was going to get out and he pinned her against the tiled wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

She kissed his cheek quickly and managed to slip out of his hands, "Sorry love, gotta run!" she laughed and grabbed her tile. "We can take another shower tonight if you like…" she winked. "Maybe a bath!"

* * *

"And where have you been? You're twenty minutes late you said you were coming out of the shower when I called! How late did you wake up?" Misako threw her coat down on the swivel office chair in the back room. "Are you listening?"

Misako rolled her eyes and punched the time card. "Yea I know Sonia…" she shook her head. Her hair was still wet. "I was side tracked this morning…"

"Mmhmmm," she raised an eyebrow curiously. "With what might I ask? What happened in the shower? A certain… _someone?_"

The green eyed one blinked, looking at her friend. "None of your business…" she blushed bright. "Now come on, four days until Christmas break…" she opened a couple of file drawers. "Thought you'd be excited to close the museum down for two weeks…"

"Yea well… I only get one… then Mr. Wilson starts sending me files and forms and I hate it!" she complained. Misako just rolled her eyes her friend kept complaining about all of the work. "Just tell me what you were doing! I won't tell".

"Shut it," Misako snapped back. "You are so… nosy!"

Sonia was still not satisfied with the 'none of your business' answer. "Come on… you can tell me," she poked Misako's cheek with a giggle. "I won't tell anyone what you do in bed or the shower…"

"Garmadon; okay? It's always him and you should know that by now," her face turned red when she admitted it. "Woke me up at five am… and…" she looked at Sonia's wide grin. "Well I don't have to tell you!" She tried to go back to work, slamming file cabinet drawer shut abruptly.

"Okay Mimi…" she patted her on the back. "Though… you know with all the canoodling I _know_ is going on, I'm surprised you don't have a bunch of kids yet," she laughed.

Misako sighed and closed her eyes. "Yea well… being married for almost twenty one years… a lot of stuff happens you find out that you can't really change…" she wiped her glasses off. It was a nervous habit she started when she was younger. "You're twenty three and single; I don't expect you to understand… you have a whole life ahead of you…"

Sonia's brown eyes looked down as she watched the other fidget with her glasses. "You're doing it again…" she frowned, standing up all the way and moving the rolling chair to the side.

"Doing what!?" her hands still fidgeted with the glasses with a testy look on her face.

The darker skinned woman rolled her brown eyes, "You're doing the nervous glasses habit again… you do it every time someone brings up kids or some weird crap…"

Misako looked at her hands and found it to be so, "Oh forget it…" she put them back on and started sorting through papers from the file she brought out. "Found new warrior relics?" she blinked, looking at the text.

Sonia nodded, accepting the topic change. "Yea, Daniel found them just a bunch of swords… but hey, you're the one who does all of the dating and paperwork on the artifacts". She sat and spun around in her swivel chair.

Misako raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger woman, "And why do they pay you for an internship here might I ask?" she smirked. "It seems all you do is tease me, eat, and slack off, leaving me to finish your filing work…"

Sonia laughed and put her feet on the desk, "Because Daniel weaseled me the deal and you're too nice," she winked. "Even you know that…"

"I know… you're just so lazy," she lightly smacked her friend in the head with the papers. "Come on… I'll show you how the dating system works…" she started walking out. "_Again…_"

"Okie dokie," Sonia immaturely piped.

"Uh I can't wait for this week to be over," she shook her head with a smile. "Then I don't have to see your snarky face for three weeks".

Sonia stuck her tongue out jokingly and the two laughed.

**So yep! I hope you guys are gonna like this... if you like fluff... then well, it's perfect I guess. This also will have nothing to do with any other story I've written so it's a stand alone :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Misako stretched her arms above her head, the big sleeves of her lavender robe falling down to her elbows. "Morning sleepy…" She put her glasses on and kissed her husband good morning when she saw him as she was coming downstairs. "Merry Christmas…" he smiled.

"Already?" she smiled and kissed him again. "Feels like the beginning of December was yesterday… So happy everything has been slow and I was able to get three weeks off instead of one this year…" she stretched her back out. "Too bad it's over next week after New Year's". Her jaw cracked as she yawned again.

"I couldn't agree more," he rubbed noses with her.

"Oh shut up," she gently shoved him out of her path.

He gave a close mouth laugh and followed her, "I made coffee if you want…" he offered.

She looked back and raised an eyebrow, "How black did you make it this time?" she smiled jokingly, though it was probably true.

"It's not that bad…"

She stepped into the kitchen and looked in the coffee pot. "Pitch black," she observed and poured some into a mug. "Thicker than my mother's fudge…" she smelt it and coughed, "And smells like tar…" she pinched her nose. "Might have burned it…" she swallowed. "Just a tiny bit…" she smiled.

"Hey…" he frowned. "I'm drinking it and I'm fine…"

"Just imagine what it's doing to your stomach then," she patted his stomach and dumped the sludge in the garbage and rinsed it out in the sink. She let go of her nose, still smelling the thick liquid and suddenly didn't feel so well. "See it's so bad I'm going to throw up," she walked out of the kitchen to get away from the smell.

"You okay?" he frowned.

"I don't know…" she scrunched her nose a little, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm sure I'll get over it in a few minutes… I just couldn't take the smell…"

"Well then, I was thinking, since my brother is visiting his friend and his family in the west valley, I have zero obligations this year to go see him". He looked rather relieved and happy about it.

She frowned, "You're father died… don't you think Wu might want his older brother at his side at least _sometimes_?"

"I knew you'd say that…" he shook his head. "And… no, Wu seems to always cope fine with whatever happens to him…" She raised an eyebrow and he changed the subject. "So, what do you want to do for this year's Christmas?"

Misako plopped down on the loveseat first. "I'm thinking dinner and movie?" she looked up with a smile, bringing her knees up.

"Wonderful idea," he got on top of her; her head resting on the armrest and pulling on his night shirt collar edges.

"Yea but then what are you planning for my birthday on Tuesday?" she raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

He kissed her forehead and smiled back, "Well it's a surprise…" he winked. "I never give away my plans as you _must_ know by now…"

She twisted her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. As they did, he sat her up and pulled her onto his lap.

She broke off though and frowned. "What?"

"I'm gonna be sick…" she shook her head.

His eyes widened, "Hey… I thought I was a great kisser…" He pretended to look hurt.

She shot him a look with a deep frown, "No… not what I meant," she hit his shoulder. "I'm going to throw up or something," she held a hand to her forehead, the other wrapping around her waist. She forced herself off his lap and shut the door of the bathroom behind her.

Garmadon frowned and followed, standing outside the door. "Mimi? You okay," he knocked.

She quickly opened the door, her face pale. "No…" she sounded out of breath. "I probably caught a bug or something…" she bit her lip, feeling like gagging again.

"I can take you to the doctor-"

"No you don't have to," she held a hand up. "I'll be fine…" she closed the door again to throw up, and she did.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was impossible. "I'm getting dressed…" he knocked on the door to tell her. "Get ready when you're done in there…"

She opened the door when he left to their bedroom. "Damn it Garmadon I…" she shook her head and sighed seeing she couldn't get out of it. "You think anybody's in an office today?" she tried to make an excuse.

"ER is open," he called back to her. She sighed and went in to get dressed too with an unhappy look on her face. "Hey, don't get mad for wanting to make sure you're okay…" She rolled her eyes and shook her head with annoyance.

"Why must you always worry about me? You're the one with the nightmares and issues," she huffed, folding arms.

* * *

"Watch, she'll come back in with the blood test result and she'll say all I have is a twenty four hour bug and all I need is some sleep". Misako poked her husband's cheek, looking mad. "It happened last February…"

He grabbed her hand and pushed it down. "I'll believe it when I hear her say it!" he snapped back. "Now stop getting mad at me". His wife folded her arms and looked away at the wall.

They looked at the door when the knob twisted. "Good," Misako sat back. "Just a twenty four hour bug or something right?"

The woman blinked. "Uh… no," she looked down at the paper she had in her hands. "In fact…" she paused with a bit of a smile, "you're pregnant".

Misako and Garmadon paled and looked at one another. "That can't be right…" Misako looked back up. "I was told I could never…" she trailed off.

The doctor's eyebrows went up, looking surprised. "Well… then… I suppose that's interesting…" she looked back again at the paper. "But it says it all right here, about three weeks along too". She handed the paper to Misako with a smile. "You're free to go when you're ready…" she left through the door again, "Merry Christmas".

Misako couldn't keep the tears building in her eyes and tightly hugged Garmadon who was looking rather stunned and stiffly lifted his arms around her, numb to the whole thing. The ride home seemed like centuries probably because she kept rereading the word "Positive" over and over again until her eyes hurt.

"Can you at least say something?" Misako shakily said as she looked at Garmadon who was silent next to her. "Anything?"

He sighed and looked at her pale face, "I don't know what to say…" he shook his head. "Are you sure the printer didn't do something weird?"

She shoved the paper at him. "It's clear as day!" she wiped her eyes again and folded her arms, still not believing though.

"Yea…" he quietly said.

"Are… you happy?" she looked over. He looked back again at her. "Because… I don't know how to feel right now exactly… shock or… happy… and you look more like you've seen a ghost!"

He leaned back in his seat. "I just want to know how…" he shook his head. She pulled and pinched at her pants. "What changed?"

"Nothing…" she shook her head. She had a wry smile as she wiped her eyes, "A miracle baby…"

Her eyes started leaking faster than she could wipe and her shoulders shook. "Oh Misako…" Garmadon sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on… I'm not mad or anything…" he felt her arms slip around him too and smiled. "I'm happy okay? You hear me?"

She sniffed and nodded, burying her face in his sweater. "I love you so much Garmadon…" she gave a small smile, "Only you… ya know that?"

"What?" he looked down, stroking her tied back hair.

She looked up, face red. "You're just so impossible," she threw her arms around him.

He smiled hearing her say that. "I love you too," He could try to make her stop crying and knew she had to release what was building up in her on the way back home. "And this is the best day of my life…"

**Blaaaaaah why do I hate this one? I tried my best though *sigh* **

**It gets better I promise XD**

**Also there's way better fluff that will make you blush stupidly (I'm talking to you Payton if you decided to read this shit)**

**Thanks for reading XD and I promise a baby Lloyd at some point hehehe **

**~Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

The two stood outside the door, "Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Garmadon held her hand gently. "You still look like you haven't slept in weeks…"

"I'm fine, don't worry so much…" she smiled. "It's been a while since we saw anyone anyways…" she half laughed and rang the doorbell.

Not long after the knob twisted and opened. "Well hello you two…" the black haired woman smiled. "Fashionably late or something?" she opened the door. "Party started over two hours ago!"

Misako smiled, "Hello to you too Rosie…" she walked in first, taking her jacket off.

Rosie laughed and looked up, "Hey there stranger!" she and Garmadon hugged. "You two look tired… stayin' up late to practice for New Years?" she joked.

The three heard a childish laugh and a couple of footsteps as they ran past, through the hall. A boy with black hair hid behind Rosie. "Safe zone!" he shouted.

She frowned, "Cole! Come on no running in the house!" she nudged him away. "Play nice with the others too!" she called as he raced upstairs with the others. She laughed. "You remember my son right?"

They were about to answer when she looked behind her quickly when there was a loud crash noise. She rolled her eyes. "Louis! Go see what that was!" Rosie looked back at her friends and smiled again. "Oh come on in… Next year is in an hour…" she smiled.

"Well, look who it is…" Garmadon looked over and sighed into a brief smile at who was coming over from Rosie's loft. He forgot his brother would be coming.

"Hey Wu… did you have a nice time at Dar's?" he knew he would hear it from Misako he behaved the slightest rude, especially to Wu, not that he hated his brother; he didn't like most people anyways.

It was Misako who hugged him first, her mood quickly lightening up. "Yes I did actually… how was your birthday?" he looked at his sister-in-law.

"Nice and quiet…" she smiled.

"And your Christmas?" he asked. "Haven't seen you guys since before that…"

The two stood stiffened immediately at the question. "Uh… our Christmas?" she swallowed. "It was… it was good…" she looked down. "Really… really good…" she smiled a little.

Garmadon nodded with her, "Yea… what she said…"

Wu raised an eyebrow and Rosie looked curious as to their sudden mood shift. "Well don't stare like that…" Misako was tugging at the hem of her long sweater sleeves.

"Was it bad or something?" Rose folded her arms. "Or did Garmadon do something stupid and got you kicked out of somewhere?"

"No nothing like that," she laughed, covering her mouth as her husband narrowed his eyes at Rosie. "It… was something… impossibly… wonderful…"

Rosie, same as always, pressed for more by a single move of her eyebrow, "Sooo… what was it?" she smiled. "What was wonderful about it?"

She looked at Garmadon. "Only if you're ready to say it…" he held his hands up.

Misako nodded and smiled, "… I… am pregnant," she bit her bottom lip. "Four weeks…"

The plastic cup in Rosie's hand slipped and fell to the floor as she and Wu stared at the two with wide eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything…" she looked away, cheeks pink. "I knew people would think we're crazy…"

Wu shook his head, "Time out… I though you said forever ago you can't… ya know…" he shifted his shoulder, embarrassed to talk about it because he knew she hated being reminded.

"Well, we didn't do anything different in case you were wondering…" the shorter woman held a hand up. "And you don't need to know details…"

Rose's brown eyes shifted back from Wu to her other friends, "Okay… how about we stop talking?" she guided Wu out of the room and into the large loft. "Go on, get drunk and find someone single to make out with or whatever!" she shoved him ahead again. "Or better yet, stir things up and find someone who is married!"

"Wanna go home yet?" Garmadon nodded towards the front door.

Misako shook her head and her hands mindlessly fell around her stomach, "I'm fine… Wu is nothing compared what my parents will say…" she leaned against the wall. She quietly laughed, looking back into the other room. "Leave it to Rose to try and get your brother drunk… I'm sure she'll regret it later…"

"I'd like to see how that one plays out," he looked into the next room. "I'm gonna challenge him to a drinking contest… it'll speed the process up and maybe I'll do something regrettable with you…"

Misako perked up, "Oh no you're not! You are not going to be drinking that much anymore now that you're a father!" she followed him into the next room.

"Not one yet! I have nine months!" he laughed as his wife rolled her green eyes.

"You mean eight!"

**yes... Cole got a cameo with his daddy XD **

**Ah poor Misako... make sure they don't get too drunk! **

**I just wanted a chapter to be silly like this... well... then there is that one where Misako throws a book at him... or when she smudges all the green paint him and then Wu comes in and Garmadon tries to hug him... **

**Oh you want to know more about? Hahaha you will have to wait a while! **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	4. Chapter 4

The bed shook and Garmadon lazily opened one eye to see Misako got out of bed and sighed when he heard the door to the bathroom shut.

Around five minutes later he heard the toilet flush and saw her trudged back in, groaning. "So this is what being pregnant is like…" she closed her eyes. "And I have a about… another month if I'm lucky of this?" she stretched her legs out.

"Just try and make it to the bathroom every time okay?" he looked at and smiled. She yanked the pillow from under his head. "OW!" he touched the back of his neck. "What the hell?"

"Stop making fun," she frowned and slammed the pillow in his face. "It's not very pleasant for me to go through…"

He lifted up a little, using the pillow as a shield. "Does the grumpiness come with it or something!?" he ducked behind the pillow because he was afraid she'd hit him again.

She rested her head back on the pillow and sighed, "Okay I'm sorry…" she arched her back up a little. "At least it's almost three months…"she smiled, sliding her hand over her stomach. Only a small impression seemed to be showing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling her. "Three months with a baby we couldn't have…"

"Yeaaa…" she smiled when he pressed a hand to her stomach. She closed her eyes. "I really hate that tomorrow is Monday," she sighed. "I just wanna lie here forever…"

Garmadon sat up, "But you can't because it's eleven and I'm hungry…" he played with her loose hair.

"Go make something yourself," she laughed. "Maybe something for me too," she propped her pillow up and leaned against it.

He pinched her cheek teasingly. "Maybe I will… maybe I won't…" She quickly swatted it away. "That's it," he laughed, walking around to the other side of the bed and picking her up. She kicked a little. "It's my job to be grumpy… not yours"

"Put me down…" she laughed.

"Not gonna happen…" he said, carrying her down the steps. He plopped her on the couch gently. She stretched out a little.

"Asshole…" she laughed.

"I know…" he nodded and folded his arms.

He stretched on top of her and fit their mouths together, this time she was more aggressive. "So what do you want the baby to be," she quietly asked when they let go for air.

"I don't care…" he held himself up on his elbows. "I won't care as long as it's not going to die like it's some cruel joke like rest of my life…"

"Oh you're so dramatic," Misako yawned. "Nothing is going to happen… I promise…" she kissed his nose. "Now go make breakfast…"

**Oh look another short one XP Haha so I can't update the other two tonight if you read those... **

**Later gators and thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

"On time for the first time in forever, I mean, I might slack off but at least I'm on time," Sonia laughed as she joked, finishing stacking the binders. "You look like you went through hell… what happened over winter break? I got stuck with a week off…" she frowned, noticing her friend's pale face and tired eyes.

Misako sighed, "Well… I had a… interesting vacation…" she rolled up her shirt sleeves, and readjusted the waist band of her jeans.

Sonia raised an eyebrow and looked down. "Hey, you gain weight or something?"

"What?" Misako blushed, hands quickly covering her stomach.

The young woman rolled her eyes, "Nothing too noticeable… if that's what you're worried about…" she shook her head. "It's just you looked a lot thinner last time I saw you…"

"Well… there is a good reason since you did notice…" Misako started looking at the top binder, flipping through the laminated pages. "I… am almost three months pregnant…" she mindlessly said as she continued to look over the pages while Sonia gaped. She looked back, "Well it's not that much of a shock is it?" she frowned.

"Yea…" Sonia leaned against the desk. "But… aren't you a little… old?" she slowly asked.

Misako smacked her over the head with the binder. "What do you mean old!? I'm not _that _old! I'm forty!" she snapped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sonia held her hands in defense. "Not what I meant!" she quickly apologized. "It's just don't people have kids when they're my age?"

Misako sighed and brought the binder she was holding down. "… still… you deserved that anyways," she smirked. "Now get back to work, the museum director wants a thousand of this printed". She slid a piece of paper over.

Sonia looked at it and groaned. "Man… I thought we were archeologists… not secretaries… flyers really?" she frowned, looking at it. "And such cheesy looking graphic art… I thought we had a better budget…"

Misako looked behind her, "Hey you know the new Ancient Ninjago exhibit Daniel, Jared, and I worked _really _hard on is opening next month…"

"Yea yea…" the younger woman waved it off and went over to the copier in the corner of their workspace.

"Hope you don't mind but Garmadon is coming by…" Misako flipped through more papers and folded them. "I hope we won't be distracting you from your intense, mind taxing work over there…" she smiled, looking at Sonia who punched in the amount of copies to make.

Sonia didn't look too happy but couldn't come up with a good enough come back so she remained silent, watching the papers print out listlessly.

"Someone say my name?"

"Speak of the devil," Misako had her back to the door. "Little early aren't you? Or you just that bored without me?" she opened a couple of drawers. "I have work to do you know… it's like you're trying to get me fired…" she turned around and leaned against the desk in small room.

Sonia shrank back a little behind the copier and giggled. "Go on! I'm not looking!" she smiled, urging them on.

They were about half way into a loving kiss when an abrupt, electronic shrieking noise made them jump apart. They looked at the younger intern who started checking the copier machine. "DAMN IT!" she kicked it. "Stupid… machine…" she looked back and tried to laugh. "How do you fix it?"

Misako groaned, "Go on, I'll be out later," she shooed Garmadon out of the room. "Damn it Sonia! You got it jammed! Again!" She started out the door. "I'll be right back…"

"Thanks," Sonia almost cried when she realized toner was all over her hands and she smudged a much on her clothes and face.

Two minutes into her walk down the many hallways and rooms and stopped when she saw someone off to the side.

"That was… hysterical…" Misako turned her head when she was half way down the hall to the supply closets.

"Told you to shoo," she folded her arms. "I was on my way to finish some last minute exhibit work… and to get Sonia some help… she got toner all over her…" She held a hand to her head.

He pulled her into the janitor closet and shut the door. "She can wait a little longer right?"

Misako looked around and shook her head. "You had to pick a broom closet?" she started laughing. "How cliché can you be-?"

She was silenced when he quickly pulled her close, mouths moving against the others, hands all over the other.

"Ahem…"

They slowly looked over; not even realizing the door was opened until now. "Uh… Mr. Wilson…" Misako let go of her husband and stood up straight. "I…"

He held a hand up. "I don't need an explanation… but are you aware that Sonia is covered in ink?" he held his hands together.

Misako swallowed. "Uh… yes…" she slowly said. "I was on my way to find Daniel…" she bit her bottom one. "Uh… have you met my husband?" she tried to put the blame on him.

Garmadon slowly stepped out of the closet quickly walked out. "Love ya Mimi, see later!" Her mouth dropped as he weaseled his way out and ran down the hall.

"Uh… sorry about him… he does stuff like… that to me…" she uneasily laughed. "A lot…"

"Of course Ms. Misako… just get Miss Sonia straightened out okay?"

"I will…" she waited until he walked out and then hurried down the hall to get her lazy friend some help.

**Haha ah how I love Sonia... every hardworking gal needs the younger, lazy intern as a best friend** **right? Then there's that weasel Garmadon... gosh dude give your wife some space when she's at work. **

**And I may or may not have been inspired by Amazing Spider-Man 2 when Peter pulls Gwen into a supplies closet and is all like "Wow Peter... you had to pick the most cliche hiding place..."**

**Thanks for reading this strange... romantically badly comedic story! :D**

**~Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're still not mad about last week are you?" Misako kept ignoring Garmadon every time he hounded her for attention.

"You need more attention than a baby…" she frowned. "At least I'm getting practice," she smirked and continued reading, pushing his face away without having to look at him.

He finally wrenched the book out of her hands and looked at the cover, "Why do you read all these old books?" he flipped through the pages. "I can't even get past the table of contents…"

"If you don't like classic literature," she swiped it back in a snooty manner, "then you don't have to read it!" There was a small stack of books on the side table next to the armchair she was curled up in.

"You should wait until you can't do anything but lie around to start reading…" he picked a couple of the books up. "White Fang… Where the Red Fern Grows… The First Four Years?" he looked at the one she was reading.

"It's short but I like it…" she turned the page. "About a newly married couple who make a deal… she gives him four years to make an honest living as farmers, and if not, they'll move back to the city…" she explained as she tried to read. "I read it three times…"

"That sounds boring…" he yawned.

Misako rolled her eyes, "Just like you to be immature…" she smiled and bookmarked the page. "Now… did you want anything else besides criticizing my reading choices?" she raised an eyebrow. "Shall I get you some coloring books or phonics?" she joked.

"No thanks…" he paused. "Some Spider-Man comics will do just fine". He played along.

She shook her head, "Sorry… You seemed more liked a Sailor Moon type of kid; my mistake". She fired back playfully.

"Okay now you're just getting punchy," he pretended to look hurt

She finally plopped the book down on her small stack with a clap and looked at him. "Great, twenty years of marriage and I'm turning into you…"

"Twenty one in almost two months…" he corrected her.

She rested back, "Right…" she looked down. "I'll be… about… five months…"

"Do you know what it is?"

Misako blinked as she looked over, "Well now how can I possibly know that?" she raised an eyebrow, "Ask?"

"You're a woman… it's in your body… you can't tell or something?" he shrugged, leaning against the loveseat armrest.

She shook her head. "And that automatically lets me know what the gender is? I don't really care what it is… we'll choose a generic color if you want to start shopping now…"

"Generic color like what? Black?"

Misako smiled, "No… like… green or something not… depressing."

"Yea we can start on that… good thing we have that extra room…"

Misako got up and lay down on top of her husband, kissing his cheek. "I wonder how well you'll be doing when it's not just the two of us anymore…" she closed mouth laughed.

"I will probably be the worst father you will ever see," he closed his eyes but was still smiling.

She turned around so her back was on his chest and sighed. "Oh gosh… I haven't told my parents yet…" she widened her eyes, coming to the realization. She looked at him.

"I _really _wish we didn't have to…" he groaned. "Do you know how much they will be all over me?!"

"I know…" they sat up, side by side. "When do you think… we should?" she wanted to prolong it as much as possible.

He looked up, trying to think, "After our anniversary…" He wanted it to be at least quiet for that, knowing her parents, they'll be calling once a day to see how she was doing.

She thought it over and nodded in agreement. "And what happens if they drop by on one of their… surprise visits?"

"We pretend we're somebody else… and say that we died…"

She gently shoved him in the shoulder, laughing. It was pretty funny every time he was around her parents. The worst experience was probably when they went to pick her up the morning after she slept over when they were seventeen and found she fell asleep with Garmadon in his bed.

"Oh gosh remember when I snuck into your tent when our families went on the camping trip together?" he laughed. "And we were caught making out in our underwear in the same sleeping bag? That was my favorite blow up".

Misako rolled her eyes, "I swear every time our parents turned around we were the worst…" she held his hand. "My mother hated it when we slept together… even though we didn't do anything…" she smiled. "I just… felt safer…"

"Wait till they find out I got you pregnant… they'll start cracking jokes about having 'practice' from when we were younger or something stupid like that…"

"I won't let them," she smiled. "They're a little too rude for me about that… 'specially dad," she looked back over and smiled, "Don't let them see the tattoo by the way… my father hates that kind of stuff…" she twisted the stud in his ear. "When did you get that anyways?" she blinked, just noticing.

"Hey," he covered it. "The other day…" he frowned. "I uh…" he mumbled something she didn't quite understand.

"Sorry what? Who did it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sonia okay? Her boyfriend did it for me…"

"Daniel?" she laughed. "Oh my gosh… you said you'd never ever… please tell me it was not the ice cube and straight pin trick." She was waiting for his answer. He looked away and she laughed. "Knew it! You're scared of needles though!"

"He said I'd look cool!" she continued to laugh as he folded his arms, trying not to look upset but it wasn't working because she saw right through him.

She quieted down, "_Cool?_ What are you? Sixteen? Daniel is twenty eight! You're forty!" she started laughing again, clutching her stomach which started hurting.

"Okay I am out of here…" he got up and left his wife to her laughter.

**Oh look, more silly fluff! Hehe the next one was pretty funny for me... poor Garmadon... it;s always poor him! XD**

**Thanks for reading ;) **

**~Mar**


	7. Chapter 7

Misako pulled her long green sweater down over her stomach and pressed a hand to it, turning sideways in the mirror. "I can't believe how noticeable it's starting to be…" she let out a breath with a small smile. She straightened her back up a little.

"You look beautiful all the same…" Garmadon snuck up on her. "Come on and hurry… you roped me into going up to see my brother… so you have two minutes before we're not going at all."

"Okay okay," she smiled. "Haven't seen Wu in a couple of weeks so of course I'll hurry…" She finished braiding her hair and left with Garmadon.

Misako was the first to be hugged by the shorter, blonde brother. Garmadon walked right past him though and Wu frowned. "Some things never change…" he muttered low enough for his brother to not hear.

"You say something?" Garmadon looked behind him and Wu quickly shook his head.

"So… do your parents know about…" the blonde gestured to Misako.

She blinked not understanding at first and then she realized, "Oh the baby? No… actually I've talked to them since… but no… not yet," she pulled on the long sleeves. "We plan on telling them next month or something…"

She paused. "And you can stop acting like that… it's a baby not voodoo magic or something weird!" she folded her arms. "Can you just say 'baby'? Or is it that hard for you?"

Wu shook his head but grinned and looked at Garmadon. "I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Alexander will react… you two were and are more trouble then you're worth you know".

The brunette scowled at him, "Just jealous because I'm more daring and you don't have a girlfriend," he then smirked, hitting his brother's weak point.

"Okay let's stop… it reminds me about how you fought over me when we were little!" she held her hands up and blushed. "That's all behind us… it's been almost twenty one years I made a choice for cryin out loud!"

The two looked at each other one last time and split to separate corners, or, opposite seats on the couch. Misako sighed, "You two are funny…" she looked at both. "I'm sitting here and you two are still fighting over me after twenty one years and a baby…" she quietly laughed.

"So did Garmadon ever show you the piercing?" Wu leaned back with a smirk. "I was there when he got it done too… he cried like a baby." Garmadon slumped down when Wu told her that. He hoped she wouldn't find out.

Misako looked over and nodded, "Yea I found it the other day… and of all things one of my co workers did it for him ya know?" she pinched Garmadon cheek who sat without saying a word.

"Better be careful with her dad. You know he hates piercings… and tattoos… and long hair…" Wu smirked, listing off every trait his brother seemed to possess. "I'm not married to her and he always loved me like a son".

Garmadon stuck his tongue out. "Good thing he wasn't marrying me then," he pulled his wife closer with a quick jerk. "Not to mention it's because of me he's getting grandkid".

"Whatever you say brother…" Wu had a twinkle of mischief in his eye and got up, leaving the two alone. "I'll be right back…"

"Why do you have to be like that," she shook her head with a smile. "Wu only snarks back because you start it… you always do…" she poked his nose.

He wrapped both arms around her and she fell back on the couch cushions, giggling. "You are so very lucky I love you…"

Misako straightened back and paced her hands around her stomach quickly. "I think he moved…" she smiled.

"He? How do you know?"

She laughed, "I don't know…" she sat up more. "Maybe… motherly instincts are kicking in," she kissed his cheek.

"Actually she's probably right," Wu stuck his head in the room.

Garmadon rolled his eyes; his brother always seemed to side with Misako. "Well I will believe it when the doctor tells me," he quickly kissed his wife's cheek.

"You say that about everything…" Misako rolled her emerald eyes. "You said that about the pregnancy test…"

"That is just typical of him… always has to believe he's right…" Wu and Garmadon went right back to arguing with Wu. "That and he always wanted a daughter…"

"I will be just as happy with a son!" the older one defended.

Misako sighed. _"This is going to be a long night huh?" _she thought, listening to the two bicker again but was at least happy they didn't 'hate' each other. _"You daddy and uncle are a little stupid… just a warning…" _She looked down at her extended belly.

**Haha... XC12Passion and I have headcannons about Garmadon having an earring and tattoos... well... she gave him like five and I gave him... one XD **

**I'm happy most of you are finding this story cute and funny cuz that's what I was going for with this one XD**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**~Mar**


	8. Chapter 8

Garmadon looked over and smiled seeing his wife still asleep. He wanted to wake her up but hesitated, watching her chest rise and fall, her hands resting on her bump that was now more noticeable under the thick comforter.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her eyes, weakly opened, one hand moving her messy braid from behind her neck and kissed him back. "You know what day it is?" she ruffled his hair.

"…Saturday…" he looked up.

"Okay I know you're just playing around with me now…" she giggled and hugged him, his hand sliding to her swollen stomach. Misako gasped and looked down. "Gotta get use to kicking…" she let out a breath.

"Yea…" he nodded, hugging her tightly, kissing around her neck and lifted her loose shirt to kiss her stomach.

"Happy anniversary," she quietly moaned, feeling like falling asleep again.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The two slowly sat up. The house was so quiet they heard it echo through. It came again and Misako was the first to get up, sliding her feet onto the cold wood floor.

Garmadon followed her to the front door, grabbing his black robe. Misako unlocked the door and then gate, opening it up a little ways.

"SURPRISE!"

The two jumped back. "Oh no…" Garmadon closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall.

"Mom… and dad…" Misako fixed her side bangs and sighed then looked down, getting behind the door a little more. "What are you doing here…?"

"Yea…" Garmadon poked his head in as well.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Isn't it your twentieth anniversary?"

Misako looked away and licked her bottom lip. "Twenty first so… you're a year late…" she faked a smile. She looked back, "Uh…"

_"No! No!" _Garmadon was barely audible when he mouthed the words viciously.

"Come in…?" Garmadon threw his head back in defeat when his wife spoke the forbidden words.

She turned her back as she walked back inside more. "We uh… just woke up… it is… nine… and we wanted to sleep in a little more and… we had… plans tonight and I think you really should have called before you decided to drive down and pop in like this…"

Garmadon looked and back and forth between her and her parents, not knowing how it was going to go down, "Well sorry Mimi but we knew you'd try and schedule around the date so we decided it best to surprise… and is something wrong that you're not looking at us?" her father frowned.

She laughed, "I will be honest… I did not want to tell you guys yet… that's why I tried calling so much… so you wouldn't want to show up like this…" She turned around, hands in her pajama short pockets. "Thought you'd think we're crazy or something… I'm pregnant…" she avoided their eyes, biting her bottom lip, waiting for their thoughts.

"I know that… a long time ago when we first got married I was told I couldn't but… well, last Christmas we found out," she shrugged and tightly smiled, hands resting on her stomach. "Now who wants tea because I was going to make some before you showed up…" she walked backwards to escape anymore questioning at the moment.

"Wait I'll help-"

"Oh no ya don't". Her father pulled Garmadon back by the back of his robe.

Garmadon uneasily smiled. "Before you say anything you need to be aware that I contributed to your future grandchild!" he held his hands up in defense.

"I never liked you…" her father frowned. "All the time you tried to get with my daughter…"

Garmadon swallowed, trying to discreetly brush his hair in front of the ear with the earring, "In all fairness I was never going to do anything… like… like that camping trip… we weren't planning on-"

"Dad! Stop scaring my husband and father of my baby!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Her mother looked back at her father and nodded. "Besides… they are married…" she looked unhappy.

"I'm just mad they didn't tell us… was that your idea?" he jabbed a finger at Garmadon.

Misako walked back in and folded her arms. "I decided actually, because I didn't want to deal with you guys… being like this," she gestured to them. "You shouldn't hate him just because we spent time together when we were younger… or he has that tattoo on his back or the piercing-"

"When did that happen?"

Garmadon rolled his head back and groaned. "I thought we agreed not to talk about the tattoo…" he elbowed her. "Or the other one I was _gonna _get…"

"Sorry…" she covered her mouth. "In all fairness… his brother has one too... and they are sort of the sons of the creator of Ninjago…" she scratched behind her ear.

Her mother got between the three. "Okay how about we stop? Can we do that? Can we just… zip it Derren?" she looked at her own husband, "And talk like humans?"

He mumbled and shrugged.

Her mother nodded, "I for one don't care about the minorities your father obviously does…"

Misako rubbed her temples and sighed. "Okay I can't deal with this today…" she mumbled to herself quietly. "I'm going to get dressed…" she gave in and went upstairs. Garmadon gaped as she did so, not believing they'd have to deal with her parents for at least half a day.

**Hehe this was a bit of fun one too... who am I kidding? This whole story is fun... I like to make this one funnier and happier... because I've been in a depressed mood the past week or so and I might as well make myself laugh. **

**Happy some of you enjoy my silly domestic sense of humor :) Thanks for reading, you kind words make me feel special :)**

**~Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

"And time to clock out," Misako flipped the book shut and grabbed her sweater. "See ya later," she called as she jogged out.

Sonia stood upright and looked at the stack of paper work, "Aw come on! Can't you help me finish my stuff!?"

"Should have been working instead of napping!" she called back with a laugh. The brown eyed woman frowned and went back to organizing folders.

Misako quickly went down the steps of the museum and smiled seeing who was waiting for her, leaning against the car. "Well hello there…" he waved.

"Gah I thought I'd never be done," she threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I can't wait till I go on maternity leave," she smiled. "Anytime now!"

His hands slipped down to her round stomach and kissed her forehead. "Okay, come on, we can make out at home…"

* * *

Misako quickly went upstairs to the spare room they were fixing up for the nursery. "Just picked it up…" Garmadon followed her.

"Perfect…" she smiled, looking at the crib. "I love it…" She leaned back against the wall. "So… I went to the hospital yesterday while you were at work; it's a boy," she stood up, grinning because she was right.

From behind her, Garmadon wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up a little ways, making her laugh. "I can see you're happy…" she smiled. "I knew you wanted a girl…"

"A boy is perfectly fine… even better…" he rubbed noses with her when he set her down. "What do you wanna name him then?"

She couldn't help but smile seeing his excitement. All her life she stood by his side because he needed someone who could be his happiness and help him survive day to day. It was rare he would show true happiness.

"I am… so happy you're like this…" she hugged him tightly.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled, hugging her back.

She let go and quickly kissed him. "I can't remember the last time you actually smiled like that…" she tilted her head. "I'm happy you're that goofy eight year old I knew…"

"Oh gosh don't start crying on me now…" he rolled his eyes but still smiled. "Come here," he grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her down the hall into their bedroom and plopped her on the bed.

She wiped her eyes and leaned back on their pillows as lifted her shirt up, kissing her bare belly. "We still have time… but… I wanna name him too…" she closed her eyes. "What do you think?"

Garmadon shook his head. "I… wouldn't know…" he touched foreheads with her.

"We can name him whatever you like…" she moved her hand to where their baby kicked.

He frowned, thinking over for a few minutes. "… What about Lloyd?"

Misako blinked, "Lloyd?" she asked. She frowned, thinking about it too. "I don't know… that wasn't one of the names I thought you'd pick…" she half laughed.

"What kind of name did you think I would think of?" he laid down next to her.

"Something… dorkier…" she looked to her left and played with his dark hair.

Garmadon laughed, "Dorkier? It is not… I'll make it better… his middle name can be Montgomery," he kissed her cheek.

She shook her head and cuddled with him. "We'll talk about it…" she nodded.

They lay back together, holding hands.

**This story will be the death of me... I always die around fluffiness... even with my own crap...**

**Thanks for reading. I'm happy you guys are liking this so much :) (pssssst, if you haven't read The First Masters of Spinjitsu, please read it, it would make me so very happy...)**

**~Mar**


	10. Chapter 10

Misako turned on her other side and groaned. "My back is aching…" she let out a breath. "Is it morning yet?"

"No…" Garmadon said, sounding irritated. "It is one thirty at night…" he buried his face in his pillows more. He heard her turn again and lifted his head up. "Is the baby keeping you up?" he leaned on his elbows and turned the light on.

"Yea…" she clutched her stomach. "He seems to want to be up when I need to sleep…" she groaned again. "And I'm hungry…"

He tiredly sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and shifted her over so he was under her. "He must be like you…" he pressed his thumbs into her lower back, rubbing it up and down along the bumps of her spine. "Awake at odd hours reading or whatever…" he yawned.

"Thank you," she rolled her head back, tiredly smiling. "You are the best…" she kissed his cheek.

He kissed the back of her neck and then collarbone and shoulder. "Pfft… you just want me around to do this… keeping me up…" he kissed her again.

She scoffed, "If I recall correctly," she smirked. "You woke me up that morning… resulting in right now".

"Ah…" he nodded, seeming to understand. "So now you're giving me payback? You said you enjoyed that morning about how worth it it was…"

"No," she smacked his shoulder. "You love me too much to let me lie here in pain…" she giggled, rubbing her belly gently. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I want those fudgie chocolate chip brownies downstairs…"

"Then get off me," Garmadon shifted her over and got up with great effort. "And you have to share this time…" he pointed as he walked out.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, I'm entitled to eat whenever and whatever I want, because my body craves stuff, now go get it," she folded her arms. He folded his arms too and stood in the doorway. "Fine…" she waved her hand to shoo him along.

When he came back she broke one unevenly took the rest for herself. "Thank you".

"If don't watch it our son is going to be a sugar addict…" he shook his head. "All you been wanting is that sort of stuff… earlier it was chocolate ice cream with fudge and chocolate chips… now brownies…"

She laughed and rolled her head back, "You are one to talk… I notice when stuff goes missing you know… especially my Hershey stashes…" she winked. "I think he'll get it from both sides because you are just as bad… maybe worse".

"Am not," he argued.

She smiled, "Then prove it and give me your half. Give it up for a night…" she held her hand out. He didn't hand it over. "You concede and I am right". She kissed his cheek.

**Mmmmmmmm fudgie brownies... I'm on my lady week and I want chocolate... don't judge me... **

**Ahem... aw fighting over the sweets... sorry Garmadon but she's right, you secretly eat all that sugary stuff and you know it. **

**Thanks for reading... I know this one was a little short XP The next one though's gun be fuuuunny.**

**~Mar**


	11. Chapter 11

Misako opened the paint cans and poured the lighter shade of green into a tray and grabbed the roller brush. She dipped it in and started rolling it up and down the dull white walls.

She heard the front doors up and close and then lock as she worked. "I'm back!" Garmadon quickly ran upstairs and into the nursery. "I said to wait for me!" he looked very upset. "You're seven months; you can't do this whole room on your own".

She stopped and sighed, "Well then, why don't you come here and help me if you're so worried?" she twirled the brush rod in her hands.

"Oh give me that," he went to swipe it from her hands but she kept it out of his reach and held it out like a spear. "I'll use this," she smiled.

He still went to grab and it and met green paint, smudged on his face. Misako covered her mouth, laughing as he grabbed her around the waist. "You're gonna regret that missy…" he kissed her, smudging paint on her face too.

The baby kicked where her stomach was pressed against her husband. He kissed her nose. "You still should have waited…" She wiped her lips, smudged with paint and pushed them apart. He grabbed the other roller and looked at the two colors of paint. "You sure about the green?" he frowned.

"Thought it was your favorite color…" she tied her long hair back and dipped her brush again. "Besides… it felt like the right choice when I was buying it for Lloyd's room…"

"So we are calling him Lloyd now?" he raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Yea… you wanna call him that, then that is just fine because I was stuck on names anyways," she admitted, more focused on painting the wall. "Why? Changed your mind?" she winked.

"No…" he stood next to her, lightly bumping against her hip, her bare foot landed in the paint tray and she frowned. She bumped him right back against the cabinet and tried wiping her foot off on the tarps without having to bend over. "Sorry…" he tried not to laugh.

She quickly moved her brush down and rolled more paint on his shirt and then jeans. He then wiped some excess off and smudged more on her face with a smile.

"Oh it's on," she flicked more on him and Garmadon finally bent over and placed his hand in the paint tray. "Oh no…" she backed up. He pinned her to the wall, rubbing his wet hands on her pronounced stomach through her shirt while giving her another sloppy kiss.

They didn't even hear the front door open downstairs because of their little paint war. "Anyone home? Garmadon?" Wu walked up the steps hearing the two. "Hey what's going on up here?"

The couple was smudged with the pastel green paint looked back at Wu, holding their brushes up, "Wu looks like he could use a makeover…" Garmadon smirked. "What do you think dear?"

Misako giggled, "Come on in and paint your nephew's room Wu!" she waved with a paint stained hand.

"I think I'll pass on that. I'll just leave you two to your… painting," Wu started out and tried to make a break for the stairs but his older brother caught him by the collar.

"Not so fast little brother… I think green is a good color for you…"

**Haha everyone enjoy that one? Paint wars are fuun. I should draw the two paint splattered XP The fluffiness of this story is getting dangerous for me to write... I may or may not have an OTP coma...** **(and it's so funny how in this story, their all fluffy and in Kill Garmadon, he shot her in the head even though she was pregnant... gosh I ship them literally every way imaginable)**

**Thank you for reading though :) Always a pleasure to see my stories added to people's favorite and alert lists and you sweet comments. They really help me when I'm having a bad day, so thank you and have a nice rest of your day ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	12. Chapter 12

Misako surveyed the finished nursery with a happy smile and folded arms over her bump. "Well… it's only missing one thing…"

"What now? What more do you possibly want? You have everything that you planned out…" Garmadon groaned as he walked past the room. He was finally over his wife's pickiness in arranging the small, spare room.

She laughed and looked back at him, "Well a nursery isn't a nursery until there's a baby in that crib right?" She placed her hands on her still growing stomach, following him out into the hall.

"Ha. Ha," he tiredly said and continued walking down the hall.

She heard him crash on their bed and went in to see him half sleep on top of the comforter. "Aw poor baby…" she cooed at him and moved his hair out of his eyes, giving him kissed on his cheek. "I must keep you up all night; don't I?"

"Nah…" he yawned. "Don't worry; I live to serve you…" he tiredly said, waving his hand around.

"I'm your wife… not a goddess but okay…" she laughed and kissed his temple lovingly again. "You know… the baby will be here in less than two months…" she reminded him. "I'd rather you not fall asleep when I'm giving birth…"

"I won't," he sounded listless and rolled over on his back. "Cross my heart," he did the motion. "And hope to die…"

"Don't say that," she hit his shoulder. "I hate it when you say that…"

"Like I'm gonna die…" he rolled his dark eyes. "You act like one day I'll be struck by lightning or thrown into the Underworld…" he patted the mattress spot next to him. "Come on…"

"Knowing your luck…" She lay back next to him and giggled as his arms wrapped around her stomach and kissed the back of her neck. She turned on her other side to face him and kissed him deeply.

As they lie together Misako's green eyes opened and she tried to sit up. "Oh my gosh; I forgot; I gotta go…" she slowly got off the bed.

"Aw come on what now?" her husband groaned. "I just came back from slaving away for you and you run away on me when I'm getting ready to turn it up!" She rolled her eyes. "Where do you have to go that's so important?"

She shook her head and put a hand on her hip. "Rosie's house?" He blinked, not knowing. "Baby shower?" He still was silent. "You are so thick…. You know that?" she puffed with annoyance. "A real idiot…"

He sat up and lifted his left hand. "Yes… but I'm your idiot," he pointed to his wedding ring. "Till death do us part sweetheart, _you_ kissed me".

"It felt more like you were doing all the work," she laughed.

"I'll let you try this time," he tried to grab her wrist as she walked around the bed as a last attempt to make her stay.

She picked her pillow and hit him in the face, "I'll be back later," she winked and walked out. "I'll call you when I'm done; Sonia's picking me up to get there".

"Okay got it…"

**The whole "I'm your idiot" thing was probably my only favorite part about this one XP **

**The next one should be more funny... Garmadon and Wu have their own little bit... (I felt Wu needs to be in the story more than I've made him so he's getting in the story again for more than five lines XD)**

**Thank you so much for reading and getting some laughs and feels :) **

**~Mar**


	13. Chapter 13

Misako opened her green eyes and turned her head to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was eleven thirty, which meant that Garmadon was already gone. She groaned, trying to sit up. "Morning baby…" she yawned, one hand sliding down the side of her stomach.

She looked to her left and smiled brighter. "Well… gee…" she picked up a little green teddy bear. "When did you have time to get this?" she shook her head.

The woman slowly got up, "You know… we really can't wait to you come Lloyd…" she started talking. "And I know that you are going to be so loved and cared for…" She undid her messy braid to redo it again. "We waited so long to have you…"

Misako wiped her eyes and walked downstairs. "Right daddy's not here… he's probably with your uncle…" she inhaled, trying not to think of the pandemonium that would ensue without her as the mediator. "We're a small family…" she smiled as she felt Lloyd move again. "Besides me and daddy… there's your uncle Wu… and your grandma and grandpa… my parents…"

She let out a sigh, thinking about Garmadon's dead parents. "Well… I just hope that you'll be happy with us… you're our first baby…" she continued talking. "I'm just happy your daddy's so calm about it…"

* * *

"I am not calm…" Garmadon sat upside down on the couch, blood rushing to his pale face.

Wu walked inside and sighed, folding his arms, "What are you babbling about now? You said you'd visit and do some kendo with me…" he frowned. "We're both rather out of practice…"

"I know…" Garmadon growled and sat back upright, face flushed from his position.

"What are you not calm about anyways?" The blonde walked over. The older one didn't answer and the younger shook his head. "What? About the baby?"

Garmadon's face turned red again and looked away, "Listen… you kept assuring Misako you were totally cool about it… why do you keep lying to her like that? She doesn't deserve it."

"Because I don't tell her a lot of things! She doesn't have to know! For all we know, I could be the shittiest dad ever!" Garmadon started rambling. "I mean… I was never good with kids anyways… what if I screw up or something?!"

Wu blinked, "What if you screw up? How can you screw up at being a parent?!"

Garmadon shot him a look, "You know why Wu…" he looked down.

"Garmadon is that another tattoo on your wrist?" Wu frowned, raising an eyebrow.

The brunette pointed at Wu, "Shut up". The blonde still looked for an explanation, "I can't help it… when I'm anxious I get tattoos…"

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard! You got two!"

"The one on my back took five visits though…" the older mumbled.

Wu leaned back against the couch armrest and shook his head, "Okay, but… you know what her parents have to say about you… is that's what's bringing this on?"

"I don't know but I do not want to be like dad…" Garmadon anxiously got up and started pacing.

Wu rolled his blue eyes and shook his head, "Well, I'm not a dad nor am I going to be one… so I can't really help you there…" he stood up as well and folded his arms. "If it makes you feel better, you may kick my butt".

"I can't do this," Garmadon flopped back on the couch. Wu was getting rather annoyed by his brother's strange anxiety swings. "How am I going to tell Misako I'll be a bad father?"

"I don't know but she's over eight months pregnant so you better get use to the idea of raising a kid or else you're screwed…"

"Okay why do I even talk to you about these things? You give some pretty shitty advice…" Garmadon glared.

"Fine, okay, I will shut up," the younger one held his hands up and took a step back. He frowned and then smiled. "Ever thought about getting a pet before a baby?"

"Oh my gosh… What are you thinking?" Garmadon covered his face.

Wu sat down next to his brother and smiled, "I hear cats are pretty easy…"

**IDK... I thought this would be funny... Garmadon and Wu needed more... ****_brotherly _****love... hehe... also... be prepared for a pet I just threw in at the last minute because I'm a last minute planner who doesn't deserve love! :D**

**Thanks for reading this :3**

**~Mar**


	14. Chapter 14

Misako stared at the ground and folded her arms, "I… didn't think you were a pet person…" she rubbed the back of the tabby with a frown at her husband.

"It was all Wu's idea…" her husband looked away mumbling.

"And you listened?" she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "You never listen to anything Wu says".

He shot her a look, "Hey, I can take that cat back if you don't want it or are gonna laugh".

"No!" she held the black kitten closer. "I'll keep her thank you…" she looked at the tiny creature's yellow green eyes. "Nina"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"That's her name now," she held the black kitten up, "Nina, say hello to your daddy."

"I am not playing daddy with a cat," he narrowed his eyes with disbelief at the black cat. It leaned forward and licked his face several times.

Misako took Nina back and scratched behind her ear, "Aw, she likes you…" she laughed as Nina mewed in her arms. "It'll be nice to have some company when you run out," she leaned back.

He smiled a little seeing her happy about the kitten, "Well… I'm happy you like her so much…" he kissed her temple and half smiled when Nina jumped on him to sit on his shoulder. "Yea your cute too…" he looked up, rolling his eyes.

Nina meowed again, tail swishing back and forth happily.

**Short chapteeeeer, and yes I named the cat Nina because of Fullmetal Alchemist, hope you like the new kitty, see ya later :D Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short! (also BTW, go vte on my new poll! I need some help with something!) (oh and... depending on... stuff... I MIGHT post the next one...)**

**So thanks again! :D **

**~Mar**


	15. Chapter 15

He laid her on the bed, her head on her pillow. He held himself up, careful not to put too much pressure on her large belly. "I never expected him to be moving around this much," Misako uncomfortably breathed as their unborn child moved again.

"You said it'd be any time soon…" he nervously looked down. "Does it hurt?"

She frowned and opened her eyes, "A little…" they felt him kick again, "Okay a lot…" she groaned with a hint of laughter in her tired voice. "At least he'll come soon and I'll be going back to normal again… and not have to go to the bathroom so much…"

He laughed too, kissing the corner of her jaw and moved to her lips. "No… I think you're just a beautiful as before…"

"Kiss up…" she sucked in. She looked up at him, "I need to sit up now," she groaned. "I could be wrong and he could be coming sooner…" she wheezed, feeling the baby tossed over in her again. "Aaah," she arched her back out.

"What do I do!?"

She smacked his face, "Don't freak out like that!" she snapped him harshly and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to swallow. "You drive me to a hospital you dumbass!"

It was a rare moment to hear her call him that. She saved those comments for when she was very pissed off. "Okay I'm sorry," he squeaked, suddenly scared of his own wife.

It must have been around two in the morning when she was admitted and Garmadon felt a couple of bones cracking in his hand but he kept quiet about it. He never knew he could see Misako in such pain, and didn't know she could scream that loud too. She was always so quiet.

It took four hours until she went silent and heard a different sound. Adrenaline was subsiding and both new parents felt tired but were happy knowing it was no longer just the two of them.

"Lloyd…" Misako swallowed, looking at the nurse holding the little squirming bundle. She was helped to sit up more and was given her baby. She looked up at Garmadon and smiled while crying. "Here…" she coughed, her voice sounded hoarse.

He gingerly looked at the infant. It was so tiny and looked even more fragile. "What if… I drop him?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Are you kidding me?" she raised an eyebrow. "You have waited for twenty one years for this…" He frowned and gently took him from his wife. He moved some of the folds of blankets from his son's reddened face.

The tiny baby Lloyd opened his round eyes and looked up at his father. They were bright emerald green like his mother's and that made Garmadon smile. She looked at him and their new child from her bed and hugged herself tiredly, yawning.

She looked at Lloyd and frowned for a moment. "Hmm… he's blonde…" she commented.

Garmadon looked back at her when she said that. "Well… my side has blonde genes right?" he shrugged and turned his attention back to the baby that was starting to calm down.

"Oh my gosh Garmadon… you're hand," she covered her mouth and looked at his right hand. It was starting to swell and turn black and blue. "Did I do that?"

He started feeling the swelling stiffen his digits and tried to flex his hand, pain shooting through the tendons, "Yes…" he swallowed the pain, careful not to lose a hold on Lloyd, "… you did…" He looked around for a nurse, "Can I get some ice over here?"

Lloyd gave a high pitched yawn and Misako giggled.

**Baby Lloooooooyd! The story is not done yet though because you get to see baby Lloyd with mommy and daddy OuO **

**Thank you for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	16. Chapter 16

Five days later they took Lloyd home. Though he had his own room and crib Misako couldn't bear being two rooms apart from their newborn. She gently laid him down between their two pillows and kissed the top of his head as he quietly whined and whimpered.

"Nina, scat," he shooed the black kitten off his pillow, "He's sleeping with us?" he asked, shutting the lights off and looked at his tired wife as Nina jumped down to scamper to the other side of the bed. Lloyd started whimpering louder as he sat down. He rested Lloyd in the crook of his elbow, stroking the baby's head with his good hand.

His right one was in a splint because of the small fractures Misako had caused him while giving birth. It was worth it though every time he tried to move it a little just to hold his baby boy.

When their heads hit the pillow they felt more tired than they did before and fell asleep quickly.

"Get the alarm clock wouja love?" Garmadon yawned hearing a whining noise.

Misako opened one eye and sighed. "It's not an alarm clock…" she picked Lloyd up and held him close to her chest. "That would be your son…" she yawned too. "I got it…" she pulled down the sleeve of her night down and started nursing him.

"Works for me…" her husband turned on his side, back to her and drifted off again.

She looked down and smiled at Lloyd. "You act a lot like daddy… always whining in the morning until he eats…" she laughed while she yawned and kissed his forehead.

It was of course hard to tell but she studied the newborn's pudgy features. "I think you're gonna be a looker… just like you father…" she looked back at her husband's back. "You may have my eyes but you have his face," she tapped his nose and the small infant made a little noise, letting of her.

She pulled her sleeve back up and Lloyd nuzzled more into his bundle of blankets. Misako wiped the tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're here Lloyd…" she kissed his face. "You're my miracle…"

Tiny Lloyd yawned wide, making the high pitched whine and started falling asleep again with lazy green eyes. She smiled wider, "And that's like daddy too… eat and sleep… all you ever do…"

"I heard that…" Garmadon mumbled, half asleep.

**Cute baby boo Lloyd :3 I think I enjoyed these chapters the most X3**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**

**~Mar**


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at that little sweetie," Rosie cooed at Lloyd. It had been a month and Garmadon and Misako were finally up to interacting with the rest of the world again like normal people.

The front door opened and a familiar blonde stuck his head in. "Knock knock?" Wu smiled. "Where's my nephew?!" he excitedly asked.

Misako took Lloyd back from Rosie and pass him to Wu when he sat down. "Here you go Wu; little Lloyd Garmadon".

"Is he always this happy?" Wu smiled as Lloyd grabbed his fingers, laughing.

Misako looked at Garmadon, suppressing a smile. "Only exception is when Garmadon tries to change his diaper…" she tried not to laugh.

"I am an excellent father thank you very much," he swiped Lloyd back from his brother. Rosie looked back and forth at the conversation, scratching Nina's ears quietly on the sofa.

Misako rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course you are…" she kissed his cheek. "But you suck at changing diapers…" His face turned deadpan immediately.

Lloyd started fidgeting again, demanding for attention by everyone else as his parents bickered. Rosie stood up, plopping the kitten on the couch, "I should be get going… gotta pick Cole up from school," she looked at the wall clock. "I'll see you guys later," she smiled, shutting the front door behind her.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd look comfortable holding a kid…" Wu commented, seeing the way his older brother held Lloyd.

"Why didn't think I could be 'responsible'?"

Wu looked away, "I'm almost afraid to answer that…"

"Okay…" Misako took the baby back. "Enough excitement… I'm putting him down…" she started up the stairs to the nursery, Lloyd yawning. "Come on Nina…" she looked down as the little kitten padded along behind her up the stairs.

"I am happy for you two you know…" Garmadon looked back at his sitting brother. "You don't seem as coarse as you use to be…"

Garmadon rolled his eyes and frowned, "I'll take that as a compliment then…"

"There it is…" Wu chuckled and pointed.

There was a gnawing urge for him to body slam the younger into the couch but he didn't because Misako was coming back down. Wu got up, "I should be going… I was supposed to run a few errands when decided to stop by… besides, you both look tired."

Misako hugged the blonde, "Okay, we'll see you later," she smiled, hugging the younger brother goodbye.

"Yea goodbye…" Garmadon nodded after her.

When the younger finally left they both fell back on the couch, "I didn't think having a baby could be this draining…" she closed her eyes, feeling like sleeping as he kissed behind her ear and temple.

"And I'm the one who's been getting up more in the middle of the night anyways…" Garmadon grumbled.

They both groaned when they heard their baby boy whine for them again and they looked at each other. "Both on the count of three…" Misako readied to get up. "One… two… three…"

However Garmadon only faked trying to get up and laughed. "Oh come on," Misako rolled her head back, exhausted.

"I'll be up in a minute," he sighed in defeat.

When he reached the nursery Misako was in the rocking chair, Lloyd's head on her chest. "You look like you got this…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay then," she gently readjusted her hold the baby, "Guess daddy doesn't wanna be with his baby…" she cooed to the peaceful baby. Lloyd yawned and she sighed, "Yea I can go for a nap too…" she rested her head back.

Garmadon smiled and picked her up out of the chair. She quickly tightened her hold on Lloyd, afraid of being dropped. "All of a sudden you're afraid I'll drop you?"

Misako blushed, "No… I don't know…" She tried to not tense up and looked back at Lloyd.

He started noticing the dark rings around her eyes and sighed. "If… anytime you want to sleep in… or go out with Rose or Sonia or whatever… I'll look after him…"

"Thank you," she breathed almost in relief.

**I will especially love your reactions to the NEXT chapter XD Hehe oh and BTW... PLEASE check out First Masters of Spinjitsu! If you love this than you love that! :D Only it has more angst and... well... I'll break your heart several times I'm sure... plus that one has more language... eeeeh... just read it if you love me! (I'm kidding I am not desperate)**

**Thanks for reading this though! :D **

**~Mar**


	18. Chapter 18

Lloyd's loud whines and coos kept snapping Garmadon from dozing off in the rocking chair. Every time he closed his eyes, the boy would make a shrill laughing sound at the cat or tugged at his shirt sleeves. The nine month old baby boy was turning out to be a little attention beggar; especially from his father it seemed.

"I fed you and changed your diaper… what? What do you want now?" he looked down at the bundle in his arms. Lloyd stretched his hand out and Garmadon took it. "Okay I get it…" he smiled a little. "You're cute…"

He squirmed around in his dad's arms and Garmadon shook his head and kissed Lloyd's forehead. He stood up and carried his baby downstairs. "I know you want your mommy," he yawned. "Trust me I want her too… She's out right now though so you have to deal with me for now…"

He laid back on the loveseat cushions and Lloyd stretched out on his chest. Nina jumped on him too and the green eyed baby patted her on the back. Nina nosed up to him and mewed, causing more shrill laughs to emit from Lloyd. "You're mom's right… you are a miracle…"

Lloyd gave a toothless smile and Garmadon brushed his fine blonde hair back gently. "I really do love you a lot Lloyd…"

He yawned in response and closed his bright eyes.

* * *

"I'm home," Misako locked the front door and turned around to see the lights off, the TV running. "Hi Nina," she laughed and picked the kitten up. She then leaned forward and picked the remote off the floor and shut off the cartoons. "Garmadon?" she frowned and turned around and held a hand to her chest. "Oh my gosh…"

The two were passed out together and she shook her head. She didn't want to touch them but Lloyd started waking up. The black kitten jumped down and ran into the kitchen. Misako picked the baby up and kissed him a couple of times. "You look so precious with your daddy…" she looked down. "Here… wake him up…" she put him back down.

"Da!" Lloyd said and brought his small hand down on Garmadon's shoulder and made him wake up abruptly.

He looked up at Misako and tiredly wiped his eyes. "Hey…"

"It looked like you two had a nice time together…" she sat down next to him. Garmadon readjusted his hold on the infant and nodded, quietly.

"Well, I can handle anything because I am the greatest Spinjitsu Master. Ever." he tried to sound manly as Misako took their child from him.

She slowly nodded, "Okay… sure…" she looked down and kissed Lloyd on top of his head, "And here I find the greatest _Spinjitsu Master_ on the couch with his baby and a kitten; falling asleep while watching Blue's Clues and Dragon Tales".

He grumbled as Lloyd squirmed around in her arms to get back to Garmadon. "Aww…" she tilted her head. "For some reason… I never thought I'd find you two this close…" she let their son crawl back onto his father's lap.

He kissed her on the cheek.

**The ONLY reason why I am posting this is because PAYTON (XC12Passion) made me... *looks over gun pointed to head* Love ya too Pay... So ya, she threatened me... **

**THERE! HAVE YOUR BABY LLOYD AND GARMADON CHAPTER I WAS GONNA MAKE YA'LL WAIT FOR! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY PAYTON! XP**

**~Mar**


	19. Chapter 19

"Careful," Misako swiped the glass bowls from the table as Lloyd stood on the wooden chair, leaning on the long table. "Garmadon, I told you not to let him stand on the chairs! He'll break something and I can't watch him!" She was trying to empty the dishwasher.

"Sorry," Garmadon ran in and picked the blonde toddler up. "Come on Lloyd…" he carried his son out.

She finished putting the dishes away and closed the cabinets. "Are you ready to go now?" She hurried up the stairs, wiping her hands off.

Garmadon didn't answer at first, "Yea if Lloyd will stop taking his shoes off…" she found him trying to slip the little sneakers on his feet.

She came in and forced them on while Lloyd fussed and whined. She picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek. "Okay come on… we'll be late to my parents' and you know my dad will blame you…"

"Oh yea…" he looked up, thinking, "I think I'll stay home," he nodded, smiling.

"Oh come on!" she sighed and pulled him out.

Misako's mother opened the door and smiled seeing her daughter holding little Lloyd. "Sorry if we're a little late, Lloyd was being a troublemaker," she tickled him a little.

"Oh that's fine," Yasmin opened the door all the way, allowing the three to come inside. "You were like that when you were his age".

"I knew I wasn't the only one," Garmadon laughed. "And you blame his fussiness on me!"

Misako passed Lloyd to him, "Now you can hold him".

"Dada," Lloyd tugged on his father's shaggy, dark brown hair.

He hissed, "Ow no…" he took Lloyd's small hand. "Don't pull on people's hair! You don't do it to mommy…"

"It's what you get for keep your hair like that," Garmadon sighed loudly when he heard the voice of his father-in-law. "I swear, why not just get your hair cut like a normal person?"

Misako hugged him, "Aww, be nice dad," she laughed. "I like his hair like this," she ruffled her husband's dark hair.

"I'm just saying, he could be a bad example for the kid!"

"Derren!" his wife hissed.

Lloyd's wide, green eyes looked around curiously. "So… that's Lloyd now?" Derren looked at his grandson.

Misako kissed her two year old. "I know, it feels like yesterday he was born… last time you saw him was… what five months ago?"

Lloyd intently tried to climb up his father onto his shoulders, making Misako's mother laughed, "Oh my… I find you two so adorable…" The young boy sat on Garmadon's left shoulder and laughed.

Garmadon started grumbling to himself when she said that. "Oh stop that, you're embarrassing him," Misako helped to tease her husband, pinching his cheek. "He hates be associated with adorable and or cute…"

"This is gonna be a long night Lloyd…" Garmadon muttered to his son. "Now remember… grandpa is bad okay?" he quietly was instructing his son. Misako elbowed him in his sternum, making him wheeze and got a shrill laugh from the two year old.

"So when are we going to get more grandkids?" her father asked.

They both looked over at him, "Uh… isn't one enough?" Misako laughed, picking Lloyd up. "I don't think we could handle two kids…" she ruffled Lloyd's light blonde hair.

"Aw but I'm sure Lloyd would get along great with a little brother or sister…"

"No," Garmadon abruptly said. "Just… It's nerve racking with one boy."

His wife rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well, I'll agree with that…"

**Sad to say... there is only an epilogue left my dears... Getting Back Together is... meeeeeeh... it needs some work so far... so that might have to wait a teeny while... **

**I just don't like how it's working out... it may not happen... I'm sorry, please do not hurt me! It may be put back on the posting list okay? ^-^;**

**Thanks for reading this though :) I promise to do other stories with baby Lloyd and parents :) **

**~Mar**


	20. Epilogue

"Night Misako!" Sonia waved, walking down the steps to her car around the corner. The older woman smiled and waved back, sticking her key in the lock.

"Look who's here!" Misako finished locking the office door and turned around, a smile spreading across her once tired look. Lloyd had let go of his dad's hand and ran to his mom excitedly.

She took her little boy and squeezed him, kissing him, "There's my baby…"

Lloyd made a face, "Stop momma…" he started laughing. She gave him one more between the eyes and then did as he said.

"Did you have fun today with daddy?" the almost four year old was holding both his parent's hands and they picked him up and swung him a little, walking out of the museum with them. He nodded when his feet touched the ground again.

"Ya!"

She looked up at her quiet husband who looked up at her too, "Yea… I missed you though…" he kissed her quickly.

"Yuck!" Lloyd was looking up at the too. They both laughed.

"Aw, what's wrong baby?" his parents picked him up again and swung him. "You don't like it when we kiss?" he shook his head in response to the question. "Well that just means we love each other…" they did it again.

Garmadon picked him up, "Yea," he kissed Lloyd's cheek. "Just like we love you…"

The green eyed boy frowned, "Still it's yucky when you and mommy do it…" he stuck his tongue out. The two laughed at their young child's reaction and gave him a teasing kiss each, one on each cheek.

Garmadon sat on the edge of Lloyd's little bed as his wife tucked the sleepy boy away. "Goodnight…" she whispered.

He took his turn and kissed his son's temple. The little blonde boy smiled, "Ni momma and dada…" he yawned before finally drifting asleep.

They quietly turned the lights off all the way and shut the door, slowly walking into their room, holding hands. "I never thought I'd love being dad…" Garmadon smiled, looking down.

She leaned against him and smiled, "I'm happy…" she whispered. "I have never been this happy…" she hugged him tightly. "Thank you…" she squeezed him.

"Thank me for what?" he laughed.

She kissed his nose, "Thank you for giving me a baby... thank you for Lloyd…" she started laughing a little, "It was the best Christmas gift ever!" she leaned against him, smiling.

He finally picked her up and carried her inside to their room.

_That night was the last… and… really only time we told each other our appreciation for one another and the little life we had made. All we did that night was lay there and think about when Lloyd was just born… _

_And of course, not long after that, Lloyd turned four… and Garmadon left us… _

_He may be back now… but we never watched our baby grow up the rest of the way like how we dreamed as I carried Lloyd for nine months…_

_When we spent our first night together again; we vowed never to take anything for granted again…_

_Because, when it comes down to it, it the small things you always take for granted…_

_Lloyd wasn't small though, he was our miracle, our little light, and he still is…_

_Everyday spent as a family was the time I treasured most looking back, more than every average day with Garmadon before that._

_But things changed so fast drastically, we never saw it coming…_

_When I was on my own, I realized we did take things for granted, and it was the simple things in life that were and still the most beautiful…_

**Sorry... did I totally screw your feels up? Because... I meant to. ):D **

**Wow... can't believe it was over a month ago I started this story... it's one of my favorites I've done actually... Now is the time to focus on the other ones I have been working on! **

**Thanks for following this silly little story :) I'm so happy you found it adorable and amusing ^-^ **

**Hope to see your reviews for my other stories ;D **

**~Mar**


End file.
